


Your Words or Mine Coda collection

by Mikamod



Series: Your Words or Mine [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Soulmate AU, canon character death, childhood crush, fem!Bruce Wayne, non-sexual romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikamod/pseuds/Mikamod
Summary: A collection of Coda's set for the first two seasons, set in the soulmate au verse 'Your Words or Mine.'





	

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is inspired by My Name is by Blockovich. Their story inspired me to write a soulmate AU of my own.  
> Though it follows different rules and the bond will function differently.

Brieanna Wayne had always had gray words on her left forearm, the script became as familiar as her mother and father's handwriting. She often imagined the person who would speak those words, she would bug her mother sometimes when she was five or so, asking what the words meant, what they were on her for.

Her mother would smile and card her fingers in Brieanna's hair. 

"The person who gave you your words is meant for you, they will take care of you just like you'll take care of them. You make each other whole."

She didn't know why that had been on her mind but she let the thought go as she joked with her parents about the movie they had just seen.

"Right Brie?"

She laughed through her reply. "Dad's right it was kinda lame."

"Kinda?" Her father pulled her into a hug keeping his arm on her shoulder as they walked. "There's no such word as kinda it was totally lame."

A collective gasp was heard as a masked man with a gun appeared out of seemingly nowhere, her mother grabbed her almost quicker than Brie could process it. 

"Give me your money!"

"Stay calm Brie." Her father assured her, before pulling out his wallet. "No problem."

"We're cooperating." Her father told the man, the robber's movements were sharp, his eyes cold.

"The necklace!" Her mother quickly took off the strand of pearls, Brie noticed her hands shaking. 

She and her mother jumped, separating them, when the gun went off, the splash of red from her father's chest a contrast to his white shirt.

Brie hadn't even had time to fully turn around before the gun fired once more, she felt her mother's hand letting go of her shoulder, she turned glancing at her parents before facing the man. 

Only to be met with the barrel of the gun taking up her vision, all else seemed to blur out of focus. She waited with shaking breath, stunned as he brushed past her. 

She went to each of her parents shaking them, calling out to them like they would simply wake up when neither responded she stared at her hand before falling to her knees.

She wasn't sure the scream that came out was human.

She could only cry as she sat there between her parent's bodies. She didn't have a phone on her, she couldn't even bring herself to pull a phone from her mother's purse or her father's pocket. 

Someone must have called, though, the next time she looked up it was to see a cop who held out a blanket for her. He tried for her name, asked her for any details. Even if she wanted to speak she found she couldn't get the words out. He sighed only instructing her to sit on the stairs.

Brie wasn't sure how long she sat there, time seemed to have stopped with two bullets. But she could feel like something was coming something important as her left arm started to burn. 

"My name is James Gordon, I'm a detective."

Her words.

"Whats your name? Its okay you don't have to talk."

She looked up seeing her soulmate for the first time.

"Brie, M-My name is Brieanna Wayne."

His words, she hoped. 

By the look on his face, and the sudden rush of comforting warmth she knew it was true.

She cried once more, leaning into the warmth that appeared beside her. He spoke of his father's death and of light.

With courage she didn't know she had in that moment Brie told him what happened. Her voice cracking as she broke into tears once more. 

"There was nothing you could have done to stop this."

He placed a warm hand on her shoulder, his pinky just brushing her pulse. 

"But there is something you can do now."

She searched his eyes, looking for answers.

"Be strong. I promise I will catch the man who did this." 

Brie could feel his determination, it was a fire in him, in her, that warmed the damp ally.

She looked away at the sound of footsteps, throwing off the blanket the moment she saw Alfred, running into his open arms. She felt him tense when Jim introduced himself, Alfred knew her words. Knew what this meant.

The exchange was over as soon as it started, and she was being walked to the car, Alfred telling her not to let the reports who had gathered see her cry. 

She knew he meant well. She could mourn in privet cry all she wanted.

Brie did, she had been waiting in the study but the memory of her father at the desk caused her to start crying once more before it became hiccuping sobs.

The next morning she woke in her bed, having exhausted herself crying the night before.

Brie looked out the window, she trailed her fingers across her words, remembering her mother's voice. 

She got up, a desire to be stronger, braver sparked a new fire in her, she couldn't rely on her bonded to be brave for them both to be strong for them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this fic and I hope you continue to read as I post more.  
> Feel free to contact me at my Tumblr ideasandrps.


End file.
